


Sick of Flowers

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: It's about Hanahaki Disease, and something of a fan letter to another fic.





	Sick of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GogglesXKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/gifts).



> I'm quite pleased with my title.

     He'd been so naive back then. With a single gift and a few words, he'd been instantly charmed. An easily manipulated pawn to be played with as the King desired, and oh did the king play. After crushing him without mercy for his own amusement, he found him later and extended an invitation to train. A thinly veiled excuse to get him alone that worked far too easily. All it took was a gentle, seemingly hesitant kiss at the end for Gloves to be walking on air. Afterward, Emperor would find him whenever he felt like using him to spend his time... Except the one time Gloves found him first. Excited to say hello, he'd run after the king, only to stumble onto a horrible conversation instead.

"Are you _sure_ you're not into this guy? You're doing a lot of one on one lessons for a simple pawn." Came Eging Jr.'s teasing voice.

"It's only natural to play with my pawn while he's shiny and new. Why wouldn't I get as much amusement out of it as I can?" The King coolly replied.

Jr. got to laugh, while the air was stolen from underneath Gloves' feet and his lungs as the first petal fell.

 

\---

 

     It was getting worse. The king had yet to grow bored of him, and in fact, seemed to seek him out _more_ as time passed. The petals became harder and harder to hide. A make out session in an empty alley would leave Gloves surrounded by his own personal garden after the king was gone. To add insult to injury, Emperor had started to bring him gifts. Fancy chocolate, cute trinkets, and even the occasional accessory. All of them flower themed. It made Gloves feel ill in ways that weren't just the flowers growing in his lungs. The King must of known what was going on. Finding some kind of sick satisfaction in causing it, and rubbing it in. At least, that's what Gloves' teammates would say every time they saw Gloves coughing up petals. 

They were reaching their own breaking points. Clip had thrown herself into research about the disease, _begging_ him to get surgery to remove the flowers. Normally cheerful Straps was clearly agitated, and it had been hard to dissuade her from going up to Emperor and trying to pummel him into tar. Half-Rim had become Gloves' guard dog, trying very hard to keep Emperor from ever being alone with Gloves. He was failing miserably, but he was trying. Gloves just wanted to be left alone about it.

The King stood before him now, holding out another box of flower shaped chocolate. "Come on, you got me a bouquet just yesterday. You don't need to bring me so many gifts."

"Hmph, if I want to get you presents I will," Emperor declared in his usual, kingly tone, "and I want to get you presents." 

Really, Gloves could feel another petal fit coming on and would like to leave, but there was no way that was happening. Every time Gloves got a present, Emperor got a kiss, no exceptions. So Emperor got his kiss, and both were coughing up flower petals by the end of it.

Emperor's face could be described as nothing less than "what the absolute fuck". Gloves laughed. Gloves laughed even tho it hurt and more petals were coming out. Gloves laughed until he started a second coughing fit and once again had a garden around him. Even after that, Gloves laughed, despite how much more difficult it was becoming to breath.

Emperor was still shocked. "Did you eat the bouquet I gave you?!"

"No, I just love you too much." It came out so easily now, probably because a part of him knew he was dying.

"I love you too! That doesn't explain the flowers! Gloves!" Emperor's whiny, confused tone was actually rather cute.

 

\---

 

"So you're telling me, this _entire_ time we've been dating, you thought I was stringing you along? Not only that, you had some weird disease that makes flowers grow inside you because of unrequited love, or whatever?"

"Mhm."

"And the only cure is for the person you love to love you back, except I've loved you from the beginning, so the love isn't unrequited."

"Mhm."

"So how the hell did you get sick in the first place?"

Gloves shrugged. "I don't know, I just remember a petal coming up when I heard you tell Jr. I was a pawn."

Emperor was blushing brightly now, refusing to look in Gloves' direction. "All the way back then? I was lying to him. We'd just started dating, and I was nervous, so I told him that to stop him from teasing me about it."

Gloves reached out and took one of Emperor's hands in his own. "I guess it doesn't really matter now, but can you do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Never get me anything flower related ever again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read Nighttime Blossoms and got inspired. You should go read it, it's a delight!


End file.
